


A Sunny Day in the Zora's Domain

by OuOb



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fuck it dog life is a risk bby, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuOb/pseuds/OuOb
Summary: Well... it's a fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

After Link defeated Ganon's double in Ruta, he left the Zora's Domain. The Champion has a mission, to save Hyrule and princess Zelda. It's... just a lot more challenging than it sounds, if Link was being (completely) honest with himself. Link could complete his mission though, he always has. 

Wandering around the entrance to Zora's Domain, and defeating all the Lizafos in the surrounding area, Link decided to go rest at the Zora tower. No way he was climbing up that tower again so he just teleported there by using his Sheikah Slate. 

Link arrived at the tower in a matter of seconds. Not having to worry about the Lizafos trying to kill him anymore from the tower, Link decided to take a nap. He was long overdue for a nap time. He may be the Champion of Hyrule, but Link needs rest too. 

While Link was preparing his sleeping spot, it started to rain. Luckily, Link has the tower's protection from the elements. Link laid down to start his slumber, then he closes his eyes to sleep. 

Link's dreams are bizarre. He has no recollection of any of the events or people that appear in them. There are two reoccurring characters in his dream too: A beautiful female Zora with scales the color of radiant rouge and a child Zora similar to the other Zora in appearance following after her. Link now knows who these two people are, its Mipha and her younger brother Sidon. His dreams are showing him memories of dear comrades before Calamity Ganon attacked. 

'Why now? Why only after I defeated Ruta that my memories are coming back?', Link asked himself. 

He feels so ashamed of himself, not remembering his friends, comrades, even princess Zelda. 

'At least I have some recollection of these people now. It would have been miserable fighting for Hyrule without a cause, without remembering who I am', Link assured to himself. 

Link awakened after the internal self-monologue he had in his dream. Feeling a little dazed, Link risen from his make-shift bed and looked out to the entrance of Zora's Domain. 

'So it stopped raining, it's sunny now.' Link thought to himself.


	2. Blue Sky with Painful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah( -_-)
> 
> I really don't know how to write fanfiction, but I'm learning! And stuff
> 
> Oh well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do what I want
> 
> (Even if I haven't updated this in 5-ever) O-O

A silky blue blanket covered the sky. With it, came a beautiful view from the Zora's tower, having a soothing effect on Link's mental condition at the moment. Link appreciated the scenery for a few moments, and started to stare at the bright afternoon sun. 'Huh... well, standing here and looking at a pretty view isn't helping me with my mission', thought Link.

'Maybe I shouldn't stare straight into the sun either.'

Unfortnately, it was already too late. Link's eyes were already burning from staring at the giant ball of orange death in the sky. 

Rubbing his closed eyelids to soothe the pain, Link thought, ' Why do I do these things to myself?!'

'Oh well, it already happened.'

Link slowly opened his eyes, and readjusted his vision. 'It's time to go anyway.'

Taking a knee, Link gathered his supplies to head to his next destination: Goron city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do what I want and stuff


	3. F.I.D (Fish in Distress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain red fish gets himself into a bit of a jiffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still try and I get by

BOOM! A loud noise swept Link onto his feet. 'What's happening down there?', Link asked himself.

Link ran to the edge of the Zora tower and looked for where the loud sound came from. BOOM! Another explosion of flames bloomed on a hill, and right in front of Link. Out from the black clouds came a bright red figure, shaped like a Zora. The running Zora was followed by three pig-headed creatures, carrying sharp metallic swords. Behind the blue bokoblins, was a green lizalfo, welding a thunder spear. 

Link quickly finished packing his bags, and flew down from the Zora tower with his paraglider. He crash-landed right on top of the red Zora. 'Wow! real smooth me', thought Link. 

"Link! Thank goddess you're here", said the red Zora. 

"Prince Sidon! What are you doing here?!", replied Link back. 

"It'd be nice if you got off me first Hylian champion, then I could explain." 

"Oh! Sorry Sidon, I'll move right away." 

"Thank you Link. Now for the reason why I'm here is because..." 

"Hold it Sidon. Answers later, it looks like we got company." 

"You could've a least let me finish my sentence." 

Link and Sidon were surrounded. Link quickly handed a metal spear to Sidon, then he swung his sword-- knocking down two bokoblins at the same time. Sidon joined into the fray, taking down the other bokoblin and the lizalfo in one foul swoop. Link quickly finished off the two bokoblins he was dealing with. 

All that remained of the foul creatures was a few bokoblin hearts, bokoblin guts, and two lizalfo horns. 

"Aww sweet!" said Link. 

"I'd could totally make potions out of these", replied Sidon. 

"Oh yeah, that'd be so cool! Maybe you'd could make me a... wait a minute. You've never explained how you got into this predicament." 

Sidon's rosy face faded to a ghostly pale white. His giddy smile turned into a nervous line. Sidon timidly replied, "Oh it's nothing really. I was just strolling around the area, looking for a nice place to fish, Ganon's goons saw me, and that was it." 

"Then why do you have a backpack on?" 

"Uh.... I was planning on camping out today. Hylian style!" 

"Strange, but okay. I'll take that."

After that, Link and Sidon really had nothing else to say to each other. Silence ensued.

'Man this is awkward. And I probably should leave for Goron city. Welp, I better wrap this up', thought Link. 

"Okay cya Sidon. I got a date with fiery hell. And with fiery hell I mean Goron city. Have a nice day", said Link. 

"Oh yeah, and keep the spear Sidon. You'll need it for your camp-out." 

"Thank you Hylian champion." 

"No problem, and just Link is ok", said Link as he was walking off.

"Goodbye Hylian cham... Link, be safe! And thank you for saving my behind. I could've been a fish kabob if it wasn't for you. Thanks for the spear too." 

"You're welcome again! Bye bye Sidon!", shouted Link. 

Link happily walked away into the horizon, glad that he was able to talk to the kind Zora prince one last time; before he had to continue his treacherous journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Anyone reading this, thank you because Thank U

**Author's Note:**

> I really did try(but also not really)


End file.
